Oneshot: Encuentros
by Okami Varena
Summary: ‹‹Lo que debo hacer para que esta niña agradezca a alguien…Más que eso, pareciera que están tendiendo puentes con hilos rojos.››


Oneshot: Encuentros.

Días ajetreados, por supuesto ¿Cómo no? Si hace más o menos dos semanas que Uzumaki Kushina, la antigua heredera de la tierra de Uzushio había sido arrebatada de Konohagakure sin aviso por los ninjas de Kumo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado tanto para ella como para su madre, Uzumaki Kazami, la mujer ahora le daba cierta sobreprotección desde los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente, donde quiera que fuera la princesa de Uzushio debiera avisar previamente a la torre del Hokage o bien a un alto mando para mayor seguridad, de verdad sentía que volvía al tiempo en el que vivía en la Aldea del Remolino como _Uzumaki Kushina-hime._ Ella debía estar de acuerdo con eso, no le quedaba de otra, era una niña de diez años, recién graduada de la Academia y hasta cierto punto problemática. Así que aunque no fuera porque temían que la volvieran a raptar igual tendría personas con cien ojos puestos en ella, la Uzumaki lo sabía muy bien aunque a veces llegaba a medirse, pues nunca olvidaba como era mucho antes de llegar al País del Fuego.

Estaba ahí, con rumbo al epicentro de Konoha para comprar varios paquetes de _Shio Ramen_, ese que a la ojipúrpura mataba de gusto. Kazami pudo haber enviado a otra persona, mas sentía que era innecesario a parte de estar relativamente cerca y envió a su hija para que al menos disfrutara del _Hanami_ al tener que pasar por aquel sendero rosáceo, puesto que su casa estaba estratégicamente ubicada prácticamente en el centro de aquél Bosque. Asimismo, Kushina tan sólo caminaba lentamente hacia allá, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, un mechón rebelde se posó en frente de su cara y se acomodó simultáneamente por las ráfagas de aire apenas frío para ella. Al haber llegado se puso en frente de la vitrina y puso unos cuantos Ryo en ella…

_—_Buenos días_—_ continuó _—_… ¿tiene Shio Ramen?_—_ concluyó. Estando seria, luego sonrió medianamente.

El hombre estaba muy concentrado leyendo algo parecido a un periódico. Kushina le quedó mirando hasta cierto punto fijamente, le urgía más que el vendedor se apurara para ir a casa a comerse uno de esos Shio instantáneos. Chasqueó los dedos en frente de él, el tipo apartó su periódico y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba expectante.

_—_Oh…Claro, aquí tienes_—_ le respondió.

Kushina giró sobre sus talones. En ese mismo momento sintió que había colisionado con alguien por la espalda. Tomó aire y de nuevo sintió aquella sensación de semanas atrás, era un perfume que le llegaba hasta la frente y la hacía sentir algo helado en la espina. Cuando levantó un poco la mirada sintió el calor de los atardeceres en su catadura, y al abrir sus orbes púrpuras iluminadas por el Sol, entonces escuchó _esa_ voz…

_—_¡Are! Uzumaki-chan ¿Qué haces por acá?_—_ pronunció alguien, jovial. Sosteniéndola de hombros para que no cayera de espaldas.

Abrió aún más los ojos, era Namikaze Minato, era él, Kushina estaba segura, porque esa esencia que sentía en ese mismo momento era la que respiraba esa fatídica noche, esa noche en la que estaba a punto de pisar la frontera del País del Fuego, que caminaba errante y que solamente le había devuelto las esperanzas la luz de la luna y la persona quien hasta ese momento ella trataba de "Flacucho medio afeminado". Ella se dio la vuelta poco a poco, y en el momento del contacto visual, segundos antes, Kushina tomó un respiro y lo miró despreocupada, con brillo intensificado en los ojos por causa del albor de la tarde, pero con ese típica torsión de boca que siempre le dedicaba, aunque el leve sonrojo no lo pudo evitar mucho _‹‹ ¿Otra vez ésta sensación 'ttebane?››_ quitó la mirada de pronto mientras se apartaba, cuando giró de nuevo tan sólo sintió la mano fría de Minato en su frente…

_—_¿Estás bien?_—_ se notaba algo expectante a alguna respuesta, sereno y a la vez inocente.

La pelirroja quedó estática, recordó aquella frase: _"yo no quería perderte"_. Rápidamente volvió en sí, luego de divagar un par de minutos con esas palabras revoloteando en su cabeza, asintió lentamente, mirando al ojiazul directamente y un poco muy confundida, respondió a la pregunta tras anterior.

_—_¿Tú qué crees que esté haciendo aquí exactamente, Minato?_—_ pronunció agitando uno de las paquetes de ramen en frente de él, con una ceja levantada y la mano izquierda en las caderas. _—_…Es algo obvio 'ttebane_—_ concluyó.

Minato quedó semi-atónito con varias palabras de aquella respuesta. Río dulcemente por unos minutos. Kushina hizo una mueca de desagrado ¿Qué demonios fue lo que dio risa? El puso una mano en la cabeza de la Uzumaki, y revolvió aquellas hebras rectas de grana suavemente, haciéndose el desentendido por la equivocación de respuesta que tuvo la Kunoichi. Ladeó la cabeza.

_—_Que sigas mejor…Uzumaki-chan_—_

Por alguna razón ella no se podía mover mucho, y cuando Minato terminó de desenredar los cabellos carmesíes de la ex princesa ella lo apartó, aunque no muy bruscamente.

_—_Sí. Ya entendí…_—_ Kushina era un hueso duro de roer.

Cuando ya se encaminaban a sus casa, cada uno se fue por su lado, pero hubo un momento en el que simplemente los dos pararon su caminar y se dieron media vuelta. Los dos minutos de silencio más largos de sus vidas. Hasta que al fin la violácea articuló palabra…

_—_Ehmm…Gracias_—_ puso las manos detrás de su espalda, entrelazadas, e iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

_—_No tienes por qué agradecerme, al contrario, es a ti a quien debería decírtelo ¿sabes? Por primera vez me llamaste por mi nombre_—_ Minato le dedicó una sonrisa colgante, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

¡Ups! Kushina no se había percatado de eso, paró su caminar inverso por un segundo y soltó un pequeño balbuceo. Minato se dio la vuelta, y a lo lejos alzó la mano, despidiéndose con un "Nos vemos". Cuando ya la Uzumaki no lo pudo divisar, también se marchó a casa. Minutos después, apareció Kazami por los alrededores de la tienda, apoyando su espada en una cerca, de brazos cruzados…

‹‹_Lo que debo hacer para que esta niña agradezca a alguien…Más que eso, pareciera que están *tendiendo puentes con hilos rojos.›› _

Al parecer, ya la mujer sabía qué resultaría de ese pequeño encuentro.

* * *

><p><em>*Tendiendo puentes con hilos rojos: Es una expresión usada para dar alegoría a que su hilo rojo los atrae poco a poco ejerce algún tipo de fuerza._

Con éste Oneshot quise evidenciar la relación que se va dando entre esos dos ^^ Imaginaba que no sería nada fácil que principalmente Kushina lo admitiera al principio, pero tampoco quise hacerla Tsundere porque bueno… yo odio a las chicas Tsunderes más bien esto es lo que en mi cabeza significa "primeras interacciones" entre ellos dos, son niños y algunos sentimientos los confunden un poco…

En fin, espero que les guste.

Oh, ya saben… NARUTO © no me pertenece, es de Kishi-sensei excepto ya ustedes saben qué personajes y técnicas xD

Es todo

Cofcof_REVIEW_cofcof(?

¡Ciao!


End file.
